


Baby Bird

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You’re nervous to ask your boyfriend for a favor.





	Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of Clint fics in the works, but he’s an a-hole in those, so this is just straight fluff.

You and Clint were in his room, watching a movie. He was leaving on a month long mission in the morning, so you guys wanted to spend the day together. You were lying on your stomach, with your feet on the headboard Clint was leaning against. He had his hand on your thigh, rubbing circles on your skin with his thumb.

You weren’t paying much attention to the movie, but it was one you’d seen countless times. Not only were you worried about the team’s safety during the mission, but you’d been debating whether or not to ask something that had been on your mind.

“Sweetheart?” Clint’s voice brought you back to the present. “You ok?”

You turned your head to him, smiling. “Yeah. What happened?”

“Movie’s over. I asked what you wanted to do next.”

Taking a deep breath, you sat up and faced him. “Actually, I wanted to know if I could ask you something.”

“Ok,” he gave you and encouraging smile.

You looked down at your hands and began picking at your nails. “I was wondering if you could help me with something…with a project.”

Clint stayed silent for a moment before patting his thighs. “Come here, baby bird.” he cooed. You moved from your spot and sat on his lap like he asked. “Y/N? Please look at me.” Your eyes hesitantly met his. “I don’t ever want you to be afraid to ask something of me,” he said, smoothing the hair away from your face.

“Yeah?” you asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” he snorted, bringing your face in for a soft kiss. “Now, what is it you need help with?”

You reached over to the bedside table for your phone. “I saw this thing on Pinterest. It’s amazing and I really want one, but I don’t have all the tools and the instructions are kinda confusing.” He took the phone from your hands and inspected the pictures and diagrams.

“This doesn’t look hard. I can do this,” he said confidently.

“Really?!” he smiled at your excitement.

“Yeah. When do you want it?”

“Whenever you want. I know how busy you are, so when you’re free and not tired is fine. No rush.” you assured him.

“I’m getting a couple of weeks off after this mission. Give me three days to sleep it off, and I’ll get started on this for you. Sound good?”

You threw your arms around his neck, feeling his laughter vibrating through his chest. “It sounds perfect. Thank you so much.”

He kissed your temple and held you tight. “Anything for you, baby bird.”


End file.
